


will you?

by johnnystiddies_95



Series: Fics I Wrote For People [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Belts, F/M, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Scratching, Vaginal Fingering, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 06:13:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16613468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnnystiddies_95/pseuds/johnnystiddies_95
Summary: A/N: I wrote this for my best friend Bunny. It's personalized to her almost down to a T (at least I hope so). so bun, enjoy this I hope you love it.





	will you?

Wong Yukhei. You and him have been together for nearly two years now. You loved him with all your heart. It was like you two were connected by blue and red string. Yukhei knew when you needed something and vise versa. He knew every little thing about you.

How you loved wearing his hoodies, cause they're so big, how your fairy lights were one of your most prized possession, how cold your hands are, how you tried to act all big and bad but really, you're like 5 feet tall.

Eventually, around your one and a half year anniversary, you asked him to move in with you. To which, he immediately said 'yes'. From then on out, it was just you two in your own perfect world.

Today was your two year anniversary. You both were getting ready to go out. You wore a black bodycon dress with strappy red heels. You checked yourself out in the mirror before nodding and turning around. Yukhei emerged from the bathroom in black dress pants, a white button up and a deep red blazer.

"How do I look?" You asked, holding your arms out and spinning around.

"Like a princess." He smiled. He walked up and kissed your lips softly, tasting his cherry chapstick he probably stole from you.

"My princess." He said, kissing your neck once, then ran his fingers through your hair.

"Ready to go?" You asked grabbing his hand. He nodded and walked you out, to the elevator and then the car.

He drove to the restaurant, his hand holding yours the whole time. The date was amazing; he took you to the finest restaurant in Seoul, then to Banpo Bridge where he nearly knocked you into the water. He then carried you around on his back the rest of the night. Afterwards, you went to a cafe where you both shared a slice of cheesecake. Yukhei managed to get whipped cream on your nose then licked it off. You laughed and pushed him off, taking the last bite of the dessert.

The drive home was less than calm, him horribly singing to Drake and you telling him to 'shut the fuck up'. Before long, you arrived at the apartment. Yukhei opened your door and helped you out, then picked you up bridal style and carried you to the elevator. He unlocked the door and kicked it shut. Finally, he put you down.

"I can walk, you know." You remarked, grinning while rolling your eyes.

"I almost killed you. So I'm gonna carry you, I don't want you dead. " He defended.

"If I recall, you were the one that almost pushed me over the bridge. So check yourself." You winked at him and dropped your shoes on the floor. Yukhei smiled and kissed you, backing you up against the wall.

"You looked absolutely gorgeous in that dress tonight." He declared, lips tracing your jawline. You moaned as his hand traveled up your dress, fingers just barely touching where you needed him most.

"God, I can't wait to take it off of you." He remarked, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Please," you whined.

"I love you." Lucas groaned between kisses. His hands started caressing down your sides, stopping at your hips. He pulled you closer, sliding his thigh between your legs. You stayed like that for a moment, his body against yours, lips moving in sync, his hands softly tracing over your curves. It was perfect.

"Baby, let's go slow tonight." You breathed out, tangling your fingers through his hair. He nodded and picked you up, slinging your legs around his waist. He carried you to the bedroom and lied you down on it.

His hands made haste to unzip your dress and slide it off, his own shirt following. You laced your fingers through his hair as he kissed and marked your chest up. He slid his hands under you to unclasp your bra, then threw it behind him. His lips trailed down from your collarbone, to your chest and to your hips. He took your underwear between his teeth and slid them down your legs, discarding them.

"I think you deserve to get your pussy ate, princess." You could feel his hot breath on your heat. You needed him to touch you, either his mouth or fingers would do, just anything.

Yukhei held onto your thighs and began doing kitten licks on your clit. You've always been very sensitive under his touch. He knew your body well. He knew what would make you just melt. He knew how to give you the best orgasm of your life.

Yukhei curled two fingers inside you, making your body jolt and shiver. Your moans grew louder in volume. You tried to bite your lip to quiet them but to no avail.

"Please, Yukhei. There, more." you arched into his mouth, grinding your hips forwards. His fingers began going faster, his tongue quickly licking your clit.

"I'm gonna cum!" You half-screamed. Before you could release, Yukhei sat up and began unbuckling his belt and taking them off, but leaving the belt on the bed. 

"You're so needy, aren't you?" He asked. He took the belt and wrapped it around your wrists and bed frame. He tightened it, making damn sure you couldn't get out of it like usual.

"Please, just fuck me already." You panted. Sweat was forming on your forehead, the room feeling uncomfortably hot. Yukhei moved and got between your thighs. He rubbed his cock on your clit a couple times, making your thighs shake and body jump. 

Finally, he slid in completely. He mumbled a 'fuck you're so tight'. You clenched around him and pulled at the restraints. You wanted to touch him, wanted something to hold onto for stablity. But, alas, the only thing you could do was wrap your legs around him and pull him in deeper. 

His hands gripped at your hips, not tight enough to leave bruises, but enough for him to have control over you. His pace was somewhat slow, but harsh and deep. You gave up on trying to contain your sounds, not caring if the neighbors heard how good your boyfriend was fucking you.

"Fuck, you're so good princess. So good, my princess." Yukhei said breathlessly. He leaned forward and kissed you deeply. His hands let go of your hips and moved to your breasts, massaging any playing with them. He kissed you neck, shoulders, collarbone, everywhere he could reach. He wanted to kiss every part of you. 

"There, please. More." Your moans turned to desperate whines as he picked up the pace. The headboard was slamming into the wall every thrust Yukhei made. He reached up and grabbed onto it for more leverage. 

"Untie me, please." You begged. He complied and undid the belt, throwing it aside. You reached up and dug your nails into his shoulder's to ground yourself.

"So good. Fuck, you're so beautiful." He leaned down and kissed you passionatley, his free hand cupping your face as he pulled you closer.

"I'm close, please let me cum, please." You whimpered, your nails now clawing at his back. He sped up a little bit, his lips at your neck leaving behind purple and blue.

"Cum with me, princess." He moaned in your ear. With that, you came. Your thighs shaking and falling limp. You chanted his name and dragged your nails up your boyfriend's back. He didn't stop though. He kept fucking into you, chasing his own orgasm. You screamed in pleasure at the overstimulation.

With one more harsh thrust, he came too. His deep groans filling the room. He pulled out and kissed you.

"Damn, you're so good, I love you." He smiled, kissing over the marks. After a little bit, you both lied down on the bed. He pulled you into his arms and played with your hair. This was the best part that you loved. When he held you like you're his whole world. When he'd kiss all over your face to make you laugh. 

"Do you think we'll ever get married?" He said, out of the blue. You froze up. You had never thought about marrying him or anyone really. 

"Um," you began. There was a long pause. Pictures of you two being married flashed through your head. Having a house together, a baby, a family. Everything you wanted,  but didn't know he wanted it too. You smiled and played with his hand.

"Not really til just now." You admitted. 

"Do you see it happening?" He questioned. 

"I see me and you with a baby, a house of our own and rings on our fingers.  Yeah,  I do see it happening." You declared. 

"Good. So," He turned his head towards you, looking you in the eye. "Will you marry me?" 

Your face glowed bright red. You didn't even need to think twice about it. You loved him with all your heart and him vise versa. 

"Yes.  I'll marry you." You giggled. He beamed with happiness and cupped  your face,  kissing you deeply.  

"I love you. " You said. 

"I love you too. "


End file.
